Source
by pixel01
Summary: [The GazettE]Dans un monde où les détenteurs de puissance magique et ceux qui l'utilisent se livrent un combat sans merçi, un jeune général du royaume se retrouve chez l'ennemi qu'il combat...Et si ils n'étaient pas si différents en fin de compte?


Auteur: Pixel01

Source : The GazettE

Genre : Yaoi, fantasy-médiéval

**note 1**: le mot "Ni-anh" qui va souvent apparaitre dans cette fic est à prononcer "niyanne"...ça veut strictement rien dire je pense mais j'aimais beaucoup la sonorité!

**note 2**: chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il faut bien planter le décor!...une longue explication vers le milieu du chapitre mais indispensable à la bonne compréhension de la fic. Mettez vous dans l'ambiance , c'est un AU total...voilà!

bonne lecture...

**------------------------------**

**Source : ****chapitre 1**

Ruki marchait d'un pas vif et décidé vers la tente de commandement . Il devait absolument comprendre ce qu'il se passait et résoudre le problème au risque de compromettre sa propre carrière.

En bon général, il était passé prendre des nouvelles de ses troupes à la veille d'une bataille capitale...ce qu'il pouvait détester faire ces gestes envers les soldats, ce qu'ils détestait ces hommes, ces être humains qui n'étaient rien de plus que de misérables vers de terre sur son chemin auréolé de gloire.

Il s'était néanmoins forcé à affiché un visage poli à ces déchets humains a peine capable de porter une épée et empestant le vieux vin à plein nez. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr les humains qu'il commandait!

Il croyait sa petite « visite de courtoisie » enfin terminée et il se réjouissait de quitter enfin le bas peuple, lorsqu'un éclaireur essoufflé avait fait son apparition, totalement affolé.

- Général! Général Takanori!...avait il crié dans sa direction.

Ruki s'était immédiatement tourné vers l'homme qui avait visiblement le visage rongé par une maladie dont il préférait ne pas savoir la cause. Ce mécréant osait se présenter devant son supérieur en l'interpelant comme s'il s'agissait d'un compagnon de beuverie. C'était intolérable! De plus, il ne lui témoignait pas la marque de respect dont il avait le droit légitime.

- Un peu de tenue quand tu t'adresses à ton général! Avait hurlé Ruki d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune contestation.

Le général Takanori Matsumoto, malgré sa taille et son physique peu imposant, inspirait le respect à quiconque croisait son regard. Si ce n'était du respect, c'était au moins de la peur. Son port de tête royal et son charisme glacial avait su en faire le général le plus craint et le plus respecté des armées du royaume. Une autorité naturelle dont il était parfaitement conscient et qu'il utilisait avec zèle.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance!...

Le pauvre éclaireur n'en menait pas large et il aurait volontiers fuit à toutes jambes si la nouvelle n'était pas capitale. Il fit donc le salut traditionnel en disant ces mots, écrasé par le regard magnétique de son supérieur, posant un genoux à terre , les yeux baissés et une main sur le coeur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur affreuse le long de son dos, le général Ruki venait d'écraser le plat de son épée le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ruki n'était pas particulièrement fier de son geste, il détestait porter un coup en traitre, pour un adversaire comme pour un allié, et l'idée même d'avoir dégainé son épée pour un simple messager irrespectueux l'ennuyait au plus haut point. En réalité il n'avait que faire de ces broutilles, mais il fallait faire de cet homme un exemple et c'était l'occasion d'une petite démonstration de son autorité devant les soldats. Finalement cette nouvelle soit disant d'une importance capitale ne tombait pas si mal.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole...avait-il dit d'une voix à glacer le sang, faisant taire les murmures qui subsistaient encore dans l'attroupement de soldats avinés qui l'entourait.

Il remis son épée à la garde sertie de pierreries dans son fourreau et darda son regard dur sur le pauvre éclaireur qui tentait de retenir la souffrance qui lui lacerait le dos, complètement replié sur lui même.

- Parle...mais fais vite, j'ai à faire et ces braves combattants qui m'entourent on droit à mieux que la scène pitoyable que tu nous offre à la veille d'une bataille.

« braves combattants » , Ruki s'était senti obligé de dire cette bêtise mais sa bouche n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tordre de dégoût à ces mots. Ces parasites n'étaient bons qu'à venir pourrir sur le champs de bataille une fois leur destin scellé.

C'est donc la voix soufflée par la douleur infligée quelques instants plus tôt, que l'éclaireur avait tenté de transmettre son message.

- Le...le roi...il...

Le pauvre homme du s'arrêter quelques instants , une quinte de toux sûrement due à la douleur qui lui nouait la gorge le coupant dans son discour.

-Et bien!Ne t'ai-je donc pas ordonné de parler? S'impatienta Ruki, visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

Le messager se reprit rapidement, craignant sûrement un autre coup d'éclat de la part de son supérieur.

- Le Roi...le Roi arrive...des chevaux ont été repérés sur la route du camp...il vient avec un Ni-anh de la lignée mon général!

À ces mots, on pu entendre des soupirs de soulagement dans l'assemblée de soldats qui entourait l'éclaireur et le général Takanori. Si un Ni-anh arrivait, cela signifiait à coup sûr moins de combats pour les soldats, et donc moins de victimes. L'arrivée d'un tel homme la veille d'une bataille était vécu comme une bénédiction.

Pour Ruki les choses étaient tout autre et il aurait volontiers égorgé le malheureux a genoux devant lui si la foule qui les entouraient n'avait pas été là. Son visage s'était décomposé et il avait perdu de sa superbe en entendant ces deux petits mots...« Ni-anh »...voilà ben longtemps qu'il avait relégué ces vieilles histoire dans un coin de son esprit, et voilà que tout réapparaissait, quand il touchait presque à son but!

De rage contenue, le général se tourna en bousculant les quelques hommes qui ne s'étaient pas écartés sur son passage, et parti en direction des tentes de commandement. Car oui le général Takanori Matsumoto était une « Source », un être constitué presque exclusivement de matière magique. Il avait l'apparence d'un être humain mais sa chair , ses os, ses muscles n'étaient qu'un amas de minuscules particules de magie réagissant avec lui et le laissant évolué comme n'importe quel humain normal. Si les Sources possédaient la magie, les Ni-anh, eux, pouvaient la maîtriser. Mais, étant totalement dépourvu de la moindre petite once de magie, ils devaient se servir de la réserve quasi inépuisable des Sources. De fait, un être seul ne pouvait maîtriser le pouvoir magique, Ni-anh et Sources étant interdépendants. L'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient que des coquilles vides dépourvus du moindre intérêt.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les Sources étaient méprisées par les humains, vues comme des parias de la société on les parquait dans des quartiers particuliers où se côtoyait le plus souvent misère et violence. Les Ni-anh , eux, étaient adulés par le peuple, vus comme des dieux vivants ils bénéficiaient de toutes les attentions et représentaient l'élite du royaume aux yeux des humains, une sorte d'idéal inaccessible mais qu'on exhibe comme un trophée.

Si Ruki avait pu arrivé a une si haute fonction dans la hiérarchie du royaume c'était grâce a son esprit supérieur, il en était persuadé, il avait su caché à ces humains méprisables sa véritable nature, et maintenant ces chiens s'agenouillaient devant lui.

A ces pensées, Ruki se remémora le messager tremblant de peur à ses pieds, et revit les visages emprunts de respect et de soumission des soldats, il avait presque atteint son but, alors pourquoi maintenant! Il serait ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, ne trouvant pas d'autres exutoires à la colère sourde qui le rongeait.

Les Ni-anh sentaient la magie, et si , comme le disait l'éclaireur, un des plus puissants approchait, s'en était fini de la vie qu'il s'était construite. Si son secret était découvert, il serait à nouveau traité comme un rebut de la société et ça il ne pouvait décemment l'accepter. Toute sa vie il l'avait vécu comme un être normal, d'abord soldat émérite il avait gravit les échelons jusqu'à son poste actuel, il ne se considérait pas comme une source,il les haïssaient au même titre que n'importe quel être vivant sur cette planète et son pourvoir n'avait même pratiquement jamais été utilisé!

Dans la situation actuelles tendue, le Roi avait sûrement dû vouloir impressionner le camp adverse dans cette guerre qu'il menait. Le royaume était en effet en guerre depuis trois années contre un ennemi insaisissable, une milice dirigée par une des plus puissantes sources que la planète ai jamais connu : on le connaissait sous le nom de Reita.

Ça n'avait jamais gêné Ruki de combattre cet ennemi qui lui ressemblait tant, car il détestait autant les sources qu'il méprisait les humains et les Ni-anh, cette guerre était donc juste pour lui un moyen de prouver sa supériorité, il n'en tirait aucune fierté ni aucune honte.

Sortant de ces pensées quand il vis la tente de commandement, il arracha presque le lourd rideau qui servait de porte à la tente richement décorée quand il fit son entrée.

- KAI !!!!!- hurla-t-il pour appeler le commandant qui lui servait de représentant de son autorité.-

Il faisait les cents pas dans la tente en attendant que le commandant Kai fasse son apparition. Il était bloqué, aucune solution viable pour son avenir ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau appeler le commandant, un homme fit son apparition, brun, un peu plus agé que le général, un léger sourire semblant toujours flotter sur ces lèvres.

Kai fit le salut traditionnel à son supérieur avant de prendre la parole, un genoux à terre et la main sur le coeur.

Quand il se releva, il fut extrêmement surpris de trouver son placide général, assis à son bureaux, la tête entre les main, un air complètement paniqué sur le visage. Tout ceci était bien étrange et il doutait de vouloir savoir la nouvelle qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez Ruki.

------------------------

J'ai essayé...

verdict? (tout commentaire est le bienvenue! dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé!)


End file.
